Always In My Heart
by muzicchick13
Summary: DracoHermione one shot. How can Hermione ignore the signs when Draco's about to walk out of her life forever?


Disclaimer: JK owns it.

A/N: Draco/Hermione one shot.

* * *

-A New Life to Start - I May Be Leaving But You're Always In My Heart-

* * *

"Well Mr. Malfoy, how does it feel to finally be going off to University?"

Draco turned and smiled respectfully at the aging man clasping his shoulder.

"Excellent sir. I couldn't be happier." He replied, shaking the man's hand. He glanced over the man's shoulder and caught Hermione looking at him with the same hurt gaze he had seen her with quite often lately.

The Banquet Hall of Malfoy Manor was full of guests milling around, chatting idly and sipping champagne. Honestly, he didn't know half of the people there, but he figured that they knew him and that was why they were in attendance.

"Very good, very good." The man replied jovially. His plump stomach shook merrily as he laughed and between his beard and rosy cheeks, Draco thought him to be very much like the Santa Clause he had been brought up not to believe in. "Now," the man continued. "You're studying to be a Potions Master, is that right?"

"Hmm?" Draco responded, caught off guard. He had been following Hermione's movements around the hall. "Oh, yes. That's correct." He said, recovering quickly. The man opened his mouth again to speak but Draco cut him off suddenly. "Could you excuse me?" He started to walk off without waiting for an answer.

Hermione sighed as she gazed out one of the windows over looking the gardens. She wrapped her arms around herself and closed her eyes, forcing away the tears that threatened to fall, much too often lately. She gasped slightly as she felt someone's hand on the small of her back. She turned and opened her eyes to find Draco standing before her.

"Hey," he ventured softly. "Are you alright?"

She nodded her head and sniffed slightly, refusing to meet his eyes.

"I'm just tired." She replied.

Draco sighed and shook his head disbelievingly.

"You're always tired. What's gotten into you lately? You're always tired or not feeling well." Hermione put her hand to her nose and sniffed again. He sounded tired also, emotionally tired; just like her. "Hermione, you are my closest and dearest friend. After the war, you were the only one there for me. You kept me alive Hermione and it kills me to know that something's bothering you but that I don't know what it is." She turned her head still not meeting his gaze and closed her eyes as a solitary tear rolled down her cheek. She felt Draco's hand come up to her face as he gently wiped the tear away with his thumb.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so worried about you. And I know you don't believe me when I tell you but…I love you, with all my heart." He whispered.

"I know," She replied, turning to him. She finally lifted her gaze to his piercing gray-blue eyes for just a fraction of a second before turning away again. "I'm sorry." She whispered, before walking away. Draco sighed and closed his eyes. He rubbed the back of his neck trying to relieve some of the tension that had built up over the past couple of weeks. He knew he should be happy and excited and there was a very small part of him that was, but that part was miniscule compared to the part of him that dreaded leaving. Leaving his home, his mother, his friends, especially Hermione. He smiled as he reminisced over the past few years, over the war. It had been an easy choice becoming a spy for Dumbledore, anything that would help him take down his father. He remembered the final battle, how he himself had uttered the curse that had finally ended the life of Lucius Malfoy. He remembered the reactions of most everyone when they realized that he had been a spy. He was met with looks of disdain from both sides and only a select few were accepting of his decision. Hermione was one of them. Surprisingly they had become fast friends. Some would even call them best friends, but they had never extended their relationship beyond that. Draco had come to feel like a big brother to Hermione and in time had accepted Harry and Ron, as they did of him. Although Draco and Hermione had never even ventured into the topic of possibly becoming more than friends, there was an occasional conversation, touch of the hand or even smile that he was sure had meant more. He was brought back from his thoughts by another hand clasping his shoulder. He turned to see who had interrupted his thoughts.

"Potter." He said, though it lacked all the malice that he had used in his school days.

"Malfoy." Harry replied. They grinned and shook hands. "Congratulations mate. Excited about leaving, are you?" Draco sighed and glanced over his shoulder at Hermione, who was talking with Ginny by the refreshments table.

"I supposed I should be." He replied. Harry followed his line of sight.

"She's going to miss you, you know." He said, gesturing to Hermione.

"I wouldn't be too sure of that." Draco replied.

Harry raised an eyebrow disbelievingly. "I've seen the looks she's been giving you all night. She's miserable that you're leaving." He said, taking a sip of champagne.

Draco shook his head. "No, I think she's just got a lot on her mind. That job at The Ministry is more than she bargained for."

Harry rolled his eyes. "Come off it mate, she's like this because you're leaving. Not because of work. How could you not see that?"

Draco shrugged and stuck his hands in his pockets. "I suppose you're right. It's just; I've never really had someone show so much emotion because of me before. I always figured it to be for some other reason."

Harry took another sip of champagne and shook his head. "All her attention's focused on you. She's going to miss you more than you know." He glanced at his watch and set his glass down on a nearby table. "Well, I've got work in the morning so I'd best be off." He clasped Draco's hand and clapped him on the back. "Good luck and come back for the holiday's."

"I will." Draco said, smiling slightly. Harry smiled too and with a small pop, was gone. Draco glanced around the room and noticed that the guests were beginning to leave. He made his way over to the refreshment table where Ginny and Hermione were still talking.

"Hello ladies." He said, charmingly.

"Hello Draco." Ginny said smiling. Hermione smiled but didn't say anything. "Aren't you just thrilled?" Ginny asked him. He fell into his well-practiced façade, when it came to the subject of school.

"Yes, absolutely." He replied smiling. His smile faltered as he caught Hermione giving him that look again from the corner of his eye.

"It's so exciting!" Ginny squealed, practically bouncing on her toes. "Isn't it Hermione?" She asked, turning to the brunette. Hermione put on a forced smile and nodded silently. "Well it's getting late." Ginny continued. "I'd better get home. Congratulations Draco." She stood on her tiptoes to kiss his cheek.

"Thank you, Ginny." He replied. She smiled at both of them and gave a small wave. "Bye." She said, disappearing with a pop. By this time the hall had cleared out entirely. Draco turned to Hermione smiling slightly.

"Well tomorrow I pack, but Friday we're spending the day together right?" He asked. Hermione nodded and gave a small smile that didn't reach her eyes.

"Right." She replied.

"Alright, I'll see you Friday." He said, leaning down to kiss her lightly on her cheek. She nodded silently and disappeared like Ginny just had. Draco sighed and with a wave of his wand the hall was clean and sparkling once again. He opened the huge oak doors that lead to the East Wing, his wing, and with another flick of his wand the candles extinguished behind him.

* * *

Hermione looked up from the Daily Prophet as she heard a knock on the door. She put the paper down and made her way there, opening it with a bright grin on her face. Draco stood before her with a bouquet of roses in his hand.

"Good day Sunshine." He said smiling. She laughed and wrapped her arms around his neck in a tight hug. "I see we're feeling better today." He said cautiously. She took the flowers from him and closed her eyes breathing in their sweet scent.

"Much." She said opening her eyes, meeting his eyes, sparkling blue with delight. She smiled again and turned, walking back towards the kitchen. He followed her, closing the door behind him.

"So," he said, clapping his hands together, "what do you want to do today?"

"It's your last day," she said, taking out a vase and filling it with water. "You decide."

"Well from my point of view it's your last day, so you decide." He countered.

She glared at him halfheartedly. "I hate how you always have a comeback."

He smiled and hugged her from behind. "I know." He replied. "But that's also why you love me." She smiled, as she finished arranging the roses in the vase and wriggled free from his embrace.

"Let's go to the park." She said, leading him back to the front room where she grabbed a sweater and slipped it on.

"Excellent idea." Draco said, following her out the front door.

* * *

They spent the entire day at the park just enjoying being together. By the time they started back towards Hermione's apartment it was well past twilight. They walked silently side by side for a bit, their arms occasionally brushed against one another. Draco grabbed her hand gently, she smiled and gave his hand a small squeeze but let go. "You're funny." She said quietly.

"I'm funny?" He asked, smiling slightly. "How am I funny?" She shrugged and they fell into another comfortable silence.

"You know, I had a weird dream last night." Draco said a few minutes later.

Hermione turned to him. "What happened in it?" She asked curiously.

"Well…" he started, "you told me you loved me." She looked away.

"Why was that weird?" She asked. He hesitated.

"I suppose, because you've never actually told me that before." He replied.

"Oh." She said quietly. "So you're excited about going?"

It was forced conversation to change the subject, she knew it, Draco knew it, the owl hooting in a nearby tree knew it.

"Uh, yeah…yeah." He replied, without really thinking. She nodded silently. They had reached her apartment. He walked her up the stairs, she was about to unlock the door when he gently grabbed her arm and turned her towards him. He could see the faint shimmer of tears in her eyes.

"Hermione," he murmured gently, "no matter what I say, or how excited I act; you have to know…that it's killing me leaving you." He cupped her face and wiped away a tear as it traced it's way down her cheek. She nodded and closed her eyes.

"I'm going to miss you so much." She whispered. Draco wrapped his arms around her as she broke down into gentle sobs in his shoulder.

"I know, I know." He said, stroking her soft curls, trying to sooth her. "I'm going to miss you more than you know." He held her tightly, murmuring in her ear until her breathing slowed and her tears stopped. She took a deep breath and looked up into his shining silver eyes. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tightly. He felt her warm breath against his neck as she whispered, "I love you." He pulled back from her slightly and sought out her eyes, questioningly. She nodded and he smiled, resting his forehead against hers.

"I love you too." He murmured against her lips as he captured them in a gentle kiss. When they finally parted Hermione kept her forehead pressed against his.

"I have to go." He whispered.

"I know, me too." She replied. He gently kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose, then brushed her lips lightly once more. He released her from his embrace and stepped back.

"This isn't goodbye." He said, his voice shaking slightly. He was surprised to feel tears prickling at the corners of his eyes. Hermione smiled through tears of her own and replied.

"We'll never say goodbye."

* * *

A/N: Well I hope you liked it. I just had this idea and had to get it out. If you liked this you should read my other story Whisper Mad Crazy, it's not a one shot but give it a go. The line at the beginning of the story is a lyric from the song Miles Apart by Yellowcard. I suggest you listen to it; it's a good song.


End file.
